


Burnt Characters

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fashion Babes, Femslash February 2018, Hurt/Comfort, based on a tumblr prompt, character!Coco, character!Neon, ship name:, slight angst, writer!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Weiss writes in the same notebook everyday, detailing the adventures of her two favourite characters. Then Whitley burns the book.





	Burnt Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/156137061584/imagine-that-person-a-is-person-bs-oc-and-they
> 
> Hey look, I've finally managed to write something for a ship of my own creation! ^^ I hope whoever manages to read this enjoys.

Sometimes her friends complained about how much time she spent with her head in her notebook. She couldn’t help it though, she loved to write.

A lot of her time was devoted to writing about her favourite characters. Two gorgeous girls of her own creation, Neon and Coco. They were brave in a way she wasn’t sure she could be. Coco was highly fashionable (some told her she sounded too much like her with that, but write what you know. Right?) and stood up for her friends. Neon was fun-loving and saw the good in everything and everyone. Both were people she’d love to meet. People she wouldn’t mind learning from. Writing them made it feel like she had done both.

They became friends and confidants in her times of trouble. Writing about their adventures calmed her. Their story, their relationship, everything about them helped her stay focused. Helped her get through her bad times.

Somewhere along the way, somehow, she fell in love with those two. Part of her wasn’t too shocked. She had a habit of loving things she could never have. It only made sense that she would fall for fictional characters. Her life usually felt poetic like that.

Then came… that day.

She had angered her little brother. Wasn’t sure how. Knew it probably didn’t matter. He could be so testy, so it was often easy to displease him without even realizing it. Usually when this happened, he would do something dumb and petty to get her back. But this time. This time he did something unforgivable.

He had stolen her notebook. The one that contained her precious creations, all their quirks and adventures. Burned it in the fireplace. Then left the ashes there. She didn’t know why he decided to do something so cruel. Not like it truly mattered though. In that moment, the only thing that mattered were the ashes of her notebook. With tears that clouded her eyes, she scooped the ashes up. Gathered them into a bin. Almost took them out to the backyard to try and have a funeral service like her notebook, her characters, deserved. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, though.

That’s how she had come to this place. Her head smothered in her pillow as she cried herself to sleep. The bin containing her most loved possession next to her bed. She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep. Didn’t even know she had until she woke up, her tears and mucus dried to her face. With a hiccup she moved to grab a tissue from her bedside table so she could remove the crusted disgustingness from her face. Her hand flailed as she blindly searched for it. She grew annoyed when she couldn’t find it and let her face drop back onto the pillow instead. Slightly rubbed it against the soft pale blue surface.

“Here,” a calm voice spoke beside her. Someone took her hand and pushed a tissue into it.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice rough. She pushed herself away from the pillow enough to harshly wipe the material against her face. Had almost removed all the gunk when she paused. Her mother never came into her room, and her sister was away on an assignment for work. So who had given her the tissue. She looked up quickly and gasped in surprise. There, at the foot of her bed were two girls she could recognize anywhere, no matter what. Of course she could. She had created them, after all.

Coco and Neon were there. Actually there, in her room. She rubbed her eyes. Blinked. When she looked back at them, they were still there. Their clothes had been singed, but they looked just like she had imagined them. Coco moved to sit next to her. The bed dipped, and Weiss knew it couldn’t all be just her imagination.

“How?” Weiss looked between the two of them, incredulous. This was not something she had  _ ever _ heard of happening. Though, she supposed if it had then maybe the person wouldn’t have said anything about it. She knew she wasn’t about to tell anyone.

“We don’t know,” Coco spoke and Neon nodded, and her orange hair bobbed with the movement of her head.

“You guys can’t possibly be real,” Weiss said. She backed up against her headboard and rubbed her eyes again, “This has to be a dream.”

“It’s not, sweetheart,” Neon smiled at her. Weiss smiled back before she had time to think, but quickly dropped it when she realized it happened.

“We’re real,” Coco assured her.

“ _ Very _ real,” Neon added. As if to prove it, they both moved to touch her. They stopped when she cringed away from them. 

“I think we’re frightening her,” Coco said the words sadly and looked at Neon with a frown. Part of Weiss wanted to protest. Do something to make Coco not sound like that. But this was all too strange, and she couldn’t seem to get herself to move anymore.

“No duh,” Neon said and crossed her arms. “I told you this would be a bad idea.”

“This was your idea!” Coco looked at her incredulous.

“Yeah, and when is it ever a good idea to go with one of my ideas?” Neon asked her and stuck out her tongue.

“You do have a point there,” Coco told her.

“Hey!” Neon gasped. Put a hand on her chest, “That is hurtful!”

Coco was about to say something in return when Weiss let out a small snort. They both turn back to see her laughing.

“Okay, fine. I believe you,” Weiss told them when she calmed down. While it was unusual, they were definitely her characters. “And neither of you know how this happened?”

“Not a clue,” Neon shook her head.

“Then…” Weiss paused. Thought for a second. “I guess there’s nothing we can do.”

“That’s it?” Coco asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Weiss shrugged, “That’s it.”

“But-” Coco was about to protest before Neon cut her off.

“Nope, if the princess says that’s it, that’s it. Let’s not try to overthink this gift, okay?” Neon smiled.

“Well, you know all about not overthinking,” Coco snarked at her.

“Hey!” Neon glared at her before she moved to sit on the other side of Weiss.

Everything was quiet for a minute as the three girls sat there and simply let the situation completely sink in. It was Coco who broke the silence for once.

“So what now,” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Weiss sighed and took both their hands in hers with a smile. They stared at her in shock for a second before they copied her smile. “But we’ll figure it out, together.” Coco and Neon nodded in agreement, both echoing her ‘together’.


End file.
